El hombre invisible
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: ¿Cómo acaba un brillante estudiante de ciencias del siglo XIX en el Hotel Transilvania?
1. I

**_"HOTEL TRANSILVANIA"_ ES UNA PELÍCULA DE SONY PICTURES ANIMATION**

_**"EL HOMBRE INVISIBLE"**_**ES UNA NOVELA DE H. G. WELLS**

* * *

_Iping, 1887_

Cuando vi el fulgor de las antorchas por la ventana supe que todo había salido muy, muy mal. La cabeza me daba vueltas...Estaba confuso, asustado...y bastante cabreado. Aún así, reuní las pocas fuerzas que tenía para hacer a toda prisa las maletas. Inútil, porque, con los nervios, se me caía todo al suelo.

La mesonera seguía gritando como una histérica abajo, explicando todo lo que acababa de ver a gritos y llorando a lágrima viva, y yo deseaba matarla para que dejara de torturarme de esa manera. No sólo me había descubierto, sino que se lo había contado a todo el mundo y ahora iban a acabar conmigo.

Tras un montón de pisadas en la escalera que retumbaron como una estampida vinieron unos feroces golpes a la puerta. Antes de que pudiera moverme, ya la habían derribado con instrumentos de labranza y sus propias manos. Si no entró a la habitación todo hombre que había en el pueblo, no entró ninguno.

- ¡Ahí está!

- ¡El monstruo!

- ¡Es invisible! ¡Decía la verdad!

- ¡A por él!

Retrocedí un poco. Me temblaban las piernas al ver esas horcas y las enormes guadañas que llevaban. Pero, de alguna manera, conseguí alzar la voz.

- Por favor...Están cometiendo un terrible error...Yo no le he hecho daño a nadie...Tampoco he robado nada...Yo sólo...

- ¡No le escuchéis!

- ¡Matadle!

- ¡Matad a ese monstruo!

¿Monstruo? ¿Así era como me veían?

El avance científico más asombroso de nuestro siglo...¿Y recibía eso a cambio?

Quise tratar de calmarlos de nuevo, pero no encontraba réplica a esas palabras.

Retrocedí tanto que me golpeé la espalda contra la ventana. Los aldeanos se acercaron a mí lentamente, como el que arrincona a un animal salvaje. En cierto modo, me sentía como uno.

Miré las caras de la gente, pero ellos no podían ver que estaba asustado; sólo había un traje flotando en el aire como por arte de magia frente a ellos. No tendrían la menor compasión de mí. Entonces, creí ver una cara familiar entre la muchedumbre. ¿Podía ser...?

¡Sí, era él! ¡Kemp! ¡El doctor Kemp! ¡Mi viejo compañero de la universidad!

- ¡Kemp!-le llamé.

Kemp seguía mirándome con expresión de desagrado.

- ¡Kemp! ¡Soy yo, Griffin! ¡Tu amigo! ¡Kemp! ¡Díselo, Kemp! ¡Diles que yo no he hecho nada! ¡Por favor, Kemp! ¡Kemp!

Al oír esto, Kemp reaccionó, pero no como yo esperaba. Se abalanzó sobre mí con un atizador.

Ya no había diálogo posible. Tenía que huir de allí si no quería morir de una forma horrible. Y como la única salida que me quedaba estaba detrás de mí, no tuve más remedio que hacerlo...Con la maleta aún en la mano, abrí corriendo la ventana y me tiré por ella.

Aún hoy no sé cómo no me maté. Caí sobre unos barriles, reventándolos con mi espalda. Me hice un daño que no se me olvidaría en mucho tiempo, pero la urgencia de la situación me dio fuerzas para levantarme, recoger la maleta caída y correr calle abajo. Bueno, correr...Tambalearme, más bien.

Pero seguía oyendo gritos, la gente seguía viendo mi ropa moviéndose sin un cuerpo dentro de ella. Si quería sobrevivir, tenía que deshacerme de ella. Y así lo hice. En el primer callejón por el que pasé, me quité la ropa y la tiré en una esquina. Así, nada más que el sonido de mis pisadas y mis jadeos delataban mi presencia. Pero aún tenía encima la maleta y de ella si que no quería deshacerme. Oía acercarse a la turba y se me hacía muy difícil pensar estando desnudo en pleno otoño y con aquel estado de nervios.

Mi salvación pasó por delante de mí, como si fuera una señal divina. Era el carro del chatarrero, que acababa de terminar su búsqueda diaria por las calles del pueblo. Estaba cantando casi a gritos, con la mirada fija en el frente. Era mi última oportunidad de salir de allí. Aprovechando que era incapaz de ver lo que ocurría en el carro, arrojé la maleta allí y después me subí yo. Justo a tiempo de que llegara la masa furiosa. Pero no podían verme sentado en el carro ni se fijaron en la maleta que estaba a mi lado. Recorrieron la calle de cabo a rabo, abriendo puertas, mirando en todos los rincones, atravesando con sus horcas la paja que había en los establos, hasta que se convencieron de que no estaba allí y se marcharon. Para entonces, yo ya había atravesado la manzana en el carro.

Me acurruqué entre una silla coja y un reloj de pared para conservar un poco el calor. Tenía frío, mucho frío. Y seguía temblando de miedo.

Ya no había lugar para mí en el mundo. Si aquellos campesinos habían reaccionado de aquella manera al verme, ¿qué no me harían los demás? Si me descubría alguien más, tal vez consiguiera matarme. O me utilizaría como atracción de feria. Me diseccionaría.

Una cosa estaba clara: tenía que huir de allí cuanto antes. Escapar. Lejos, muy lejos.

...Pero, siendo realistas, ¿quién aceptaría sin más a un hombre invisible como yo?

De nuevo, la solución apareció frente a mis ojos. El carro pasó junto al muelle.

Contemplé el mar con los ojos muy abiertos. Al inspirar una buena bocanada de aire, supe que tal vez aquella podría ser mi salvación. Nunca he sido un hombre de mar. Sólo estudiarlo me mareaba. Pero mejor vomitar que no ser linchado. De modo que cogí la maleta, me bajé del carro de un salto y recorrí el muelle en busca de un nuevo refugio.

Era tarde y todos los marineros se dirigían a los bares a comer, beber, dormir y retozar con las prostitutas. Llevaba media hora caminando y no encontraba nada. Cuando estaba a punto de convencerme de que tendría que dormir al raso, vi que un único barco estaba a punto de partir. Los marineros estaban soltando las cuerdas y cargando los últimos barriles a bordo. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro aliviado.

Esperé hasta que el camino se despejara, y cuando el único marinero que quedaba fuera estaba ocupado revisándolo todo, pasé detrás suya y me colé en el interior.

Allí dentro no iba a tener muchas comodidades. Olía a una mezcla nauseabunda entre cebolla y vómito y hombres sudorosos se paseaban de acá para allá, pero si podía aguantar sin ser visto, seguiría vivo por algún tiempo. No es que fuera un palacio, pero tenía justo lo que necesitaba.

Deambulé por el barco durante un rato, con cuidado de no tropezarme con nadie ni de hacer ningún ruido. Los crujidos de mis pisadas se camuflaban entre los constantes chirridos que hacía el propio barco, por suerte. Y tenía cuidado de arrojar la maleta en cualquier rincón cada vez que pasaba alguien. Finalmente, llegué a la bodega, donde decidí instalarme. Allí tendría comida y bebida de sobra, me podría calentar con unas velas viejas que almacenaban allí y nadie me molestaría.

No tardé ni un minuto desde que me instalé en ir a la despensa y sacar una manzana. Me senté a observar cómo los trozos que devoraba pasaban por mi esófago y se deshacían en mi estómago. No tenía nada mejor que hacer y, la verdad, era un espectáculo macabro pero interesante. Después, comprobé mi maleta. Los frascos estaban intactos, a pesar de las sacudidas que había recibido y a las que se sumaban las del barco luchando contra la marea.

Suspiré. Ya no podía hacer nada salvo esperar a que llegáramos a tierra firme. No sabía adónde íbamos, en realidad. ¿A la India? ¿A Dinamarca? ¿América? ¿África? Ni idea. Lo cierto es que no me importaba. Sólo quería huir de mi tierra, donde estaba claro que no iba a sobrevivir ni una semana. Así que me tumbé, me tapé con las velas de forma que no se notaba demasiado el bulto de mi cuerpo y cerré los ojos. Estaba agotado.

Cuando cerré los ojos, sólo me dio tiempo de pensar una cosa antes de dormir: "ahí va el premio de química".

* * *

**Adoro a Griffin, el hombre invisible, y creo que su historia, ya contada en la novela de Wells, sería curiosa.  
**

**La he adaptado un poco de modo que podamos tenerlo en el hotel. Ya veréis más adelante los cambios. Por lo demás, el lugar, la fecha y la situación están adaptados del libro.**


	2. II

No podría decir con exactitud cuánto duró el viaje porque cuando no estaba atento al menor movimiento de la tripulación estaba durmiendo, pero sí que tardamos unos días en llegar a puerto. Salí igual que entré esperando a que nadie mirara para salir con la maleta a cuestas.

Como necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde refugiarme y saber al menos dónde estaba, la oculté detrás de unos barriles llenos de agua estancada y me paseé por le muelle. Escuché disimuladamente las conversaciones de la gente, pero no logré distinguir el idioma que hablaban. Sin embargo, su aspecto y el clima me hacían pensar que estaba en el este. Paseando por el muelle, me topé con el letrero de una posada que confirmó mi teoría: estaba en Rumanía. Sólo había estudiado latín y francés, pero lo reconocía.

Así que Rumanía sería mi nuevo hogar...

No sabía hablar el idioma, no tenía dinero, ni ropa, ni comida ni podía hablar con nadie. Un hermoso comienzo.

Pero me sentía contento de estar allí, ya que al menos nadie sabía de mi existencia. Probablemente en Inglaterra ya se habría publicado mi historia en los periódicos.

Una vez supe dónde me encontraba, llegó el momento de buscar refugio. En un principio, pensé en colarme en la habitación de una posada cualquiera pero había mucha gente y era muy arriesgado, así que desheché la idea. ¿Y en un establo? Urgh, no.

- ...En Transilvania.

¡Un momento! ¡Alguien hablaba mi idioma! Miré a mi alrededor. Las voces pertenecían a un par de hombres, muy ricos, viendo sus trajes, que acababan de desembarcar de un barco mercante y se dirigían al centro de la ciudad. Eran americanos. Tal vez dejaran caer algo interesante, así que caminé junto a ellos con cuidado de no respirar demasiado fuerte ni de pisar ningún charco.

- Pertenecía a un viejo conde, pero, según tengo entendido, murió y ahora se encuentra abandonado.

- ¿Un castillo del siglo XV sin herederos y el gobierno aún no lo ha expropiado? Estará destrozado, supongo.

- Al contrario, está en perfecto estado. Pero los lugareños creen que está maldito.

- ¿Maldito?

- Sí. Eso dicen.

- Menuda idiotez.

Los dos hombres siguieron caminando mientras que yo me detuve. Un castillo abandonado, en perfectas condiciones, al que los lugareños no se acercaban. ¡Era mi salvación! Allí podría vivir tranquilo aunque sólo fuera por una temporada. En cuanto a las leyendas de antiguas maldiciones...Había estudiado Ciencias desde que era un mocoso, no creía en esas patrañas; pero me podrían beneficiar en cierto modo: sólo tenía que aprovechar mi invisibilidad para alimentar los rumores y así nadie se acercaría a husmear.

Decidido, pues, me encaminé hacia allá. Volví al rincón donde ocultaba mi maleta, la recogí y me dispuse a preparar mi viaje. Como no sabía rumano, no podía enterarme de si un coche iba a Transilvania, pero sí que conseguí colarme en una biblioteca y husmeé un buen rato los mapas para tener alguna idea del rumbo que debía tomar. Después de haber trazado un plan, vino otro problema: me empezaba a encontrar realmente mal. ¿Cómo no, estando desnudo y comiendo poco? No podía seguir ocultándome de esa manera...Tendría que repetir el disfraz que usé en Iping.

Me oculté tras una estantería lejos de las miradas de los lectores y saqué de la maleta lo poco que había conseguido salvar. Un buen montón de vendas, las gafas de sol, camisa, pantalones...Me dejé los zapatos, pero ya improvisaría algo. Después de cerciorarme de que todo el mundo estaba con los ojos fijos en los libros, envolví mi cuerpo entero con las vendas, incluida la cara. Para que no se notaran las cuencas vacías de mis ojos, me puse las gafas. Después, me vestí. Me miré de arriba a abajo. No estaba mal, pero los pies desnudos me delatarían...Rebusqué de nuevo en la maleta, para asegurarme de que realmente me los había dejado en la habitación de la posada y...Sí, así era. Pero encontré un par de calcetines. Eran los que tenía pendientes de lavar, pero en esas circustancias pequeños detalles como esos me importaban un bledo.

Salí de la biblioteca aparentando tranquilidad, aunque en mi interior estaba muerto de miedo. Recordaba los gritos y los tridentes que siguieron a la caída de mis vendas cuando se me acercó la mesonera. Por suerte, la gente estaba a lo suyo y los que se fijaron en mí me miraron con lástima, pensando que habría sufrido un accidente.

Transilvania estaba a un buen trecho de allí y sólo podía desplazarme a pie. Iba a ser largo y duro, pero...Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que mi vida entera se había derrumbado, no tenía nada que perder.

Así que eso hice: caminar, caminar, caminar como un desgraciado. Había una distancia considerable hasta Transilvania, así que no perdí el tiempo.

No fue un viaje demasiado placentero: al no tener zapatos, mis pies sufrían lo indecible; me alimentaba de los frutos de los árboles que me encontraba por el camino; dormía al pie de éstos; más de una vez comenzó a llover y tuve que seguir caminando porque no tenía refugio. Para colmo, había pillado un resfriado tremendo por andar tanto tiempo desnudo. Estornudaba a cada minuto que pasaba y cada estornudo me descolocaba las vendas hasta el punto de que deseé llegar al castillo para deshacerme de ellas.

En un par de días había hecho la mitad del camino, lo cual no estaba nada mal teniendo en cuenta que iba andando a buen ritmo. Sin embargo, para ir un poco más rápido, me desnudaba de nuevo y me sentaba en la parte trasera de los vehículos que pasaban por el camino, bajándome cada vez que empezaban a notar el peso extra.

De esta manera llegué a Transilvania. Lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera tuve que devanarme los sesos buscando la forma de llegar al castillo: era perfectamente visible desde la frontera con Muntenia.

Era impresionante desde la distancia, pero de cerca lo era aún más. ¿Sabéis estos castillos encantados de piedra ennegrecida con muchos torreones y ventanales que aparecen en las novelas de terror? Bueno, pues algo así. Su aspecto me imponía, no puedo negarlo, pero me dirigí a la valla de todos modos. Aquella oportunidad era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar por tonterías como esas. Cuando me acerqué a la valla me di cuenta de que podía entrar con toda libertad: los cerrojos estaban todos en el suelo y la puerta, semiabierta. Así que lo hice. Me acerqué al portón de madera carcomida y, aunque estaba cerrado, un simple empujón bastó para abrirlo.

El vestíbulo era enorme, nunca en mi vida había visto nada parecido. Los muros de piedra estaban decorados con retratos de aristócratas, candelabros y tapices polvorientos. En realidad, lo que más había allí era polvo; pasé la mano por una mesa de mármol sobre la que descansaba un reloj de bronce y el polvo se me quedó en la mano.

Me paseé por las estancias para comprobar que no hubiera nadie. No, todo estaba desierto. Podía oír mis propios pasos. Además, el polvo no debaja lugar a dudas, hacía tiempo que nadie vivía allí.

Me atreví a soltar un suspiro de alivio. Por fin tenía paz y tranquilidad. Nadie me perseguiría con antorchas ni me llamaría "monstruo".

Una de las puertas del vestíbulo conducía a un pequeño salón de estar que tenía una extensa alfombra roja, montones de estanterías llenas de libros, una chimenea de piedra y una butaca de terciopelo frente a ella. En cuanto lo vi, se convirtió en mi parte favorita de la casa. Me habría encantado tener una casa así. Examiné las estanterías. El conde que vivió allí era muy afortunado, los títulos que vi eran muy buenos y tenían unas ediciones muy cuidadas. Cogí un ejemplar de "Hamlet" encuadernado en cuero. Encendí la chimenea y me senté en la butaca frente a él a leerlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin sentirme tan a gusto? Creo que no había descansado con tanta paz desde que empecé a trabajar en la poción y no había cogido un libro desde mucho antes. Desde luego, me sentó bien. Creo que hasta me quedé dormido a mitad del primer acto. No sé. De lo que sí estoy seguro es de que cuando el reloj del vestíbulo tocó las doce, el fuego se extinguió de repente y me encontré en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Me puse de pie y tanteé los objetos de mi alrededor, buscando algo con lo que iluminar la habitación de nuevo, alarmado.

No hizo falta que lo buscara. La puerta que había dejado cerrada estaba abierta y un hombre que portaba un candelabro entró por ella.

Lo conocía. Había visto su retrato colgado en la pared.


	3. III

El conde Drácula en persona.

Estaba igual que en su retrato. Tenía la cara alargada y las orejas puntiagudas. Su pelo era negro y sus ojos de un curioso tono azul. Llevaba una capa larga y negra y un traje impoluto. Su piel era tan pálida que parecía un cadáver.

Soltó un gruñido al verme, como si hubiera encontrado un ratón en la despensa.

Justo cuando abrí la boca para explicarme, alzó su mano y un fino humo azulado salió de su dedo índice en dirección a mí, rápido como un rayo. No sé qué me hizo, pero no pude moverme por mucho que lo intentara. No por el miedo, aunque es cierto que lo tenía. No, no podía moverme literalmente.

- Estoy harto de intrusos...-maldijo entre dientes.

Se acercó a mí para verme y me iluminó con el candelabro.

- ¿Vendas? ¿Qué te ha pasado, ladrón? ¿Has tenido un accidente?-se mofó-. Veamos.

Sin que pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo, empezó a quitarme las vendas, visiblemente impaciente por ver la cara del intruso. Pero abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que debajo de las vendas no había nada. Sólo veía la estantería detrás de mí. Extremadamente confuso, llevó la mano al lugar donde debía estar mi cabeza con tanto ímpetu que terminó dándome un puñetazo en la boca. No pude ni quejarme. Viendo que había algo ahí, me palpó la cara con detalle. El pelo, la nariz, las pestañas, los labios y después el pecho. De arriba a abajo, tomándose su tiempo hasta palparme hasta cada uno de los pelos de mi brazo. Cuando terminó, se me quedó mirando al lugar donde debían estar mis ojos y se lamió los labios.

- De acuerdo...¿Qué o quién rayos eres? ¡Responde!

Chasqueó los dedos y sentí que la sensibilidad volvía a mi cuerpo. Pude pestañear y mover las manos al fin.

- O-Oiga, siento mucho haber entrado sin permiso-me excusé-. Oí que el castillo estaba abandonado y...

- No te he pedido explicaciones, sino que respondas a mi pregunta.

- Soy...Soy Jack Griffin, señor.

- Griffin, ¿eh? Eso suena a inglés. ¿Eres inglés?

- Sí, señor.

- Ya lo decía yo por tu acento. ¿Por qué has entrado en mi casa sin ser invitado?

- Es un poco largo de contar...

- Ni tú ni yo nos vamos a mover de aquí, así que puedes hablar.

- ...A grandes rasgos...Porque no había ningún otro sitio donde pudiera estar a salvo. He tenido que huir de mi país porque la gente, al descubrirme, quería matarme...Pero no se preocupe, ahora que ya sé que usted sigue viviendo aquí, yo me...

- ¿Querían matarte?

El conde me miró muy interesado.

- Euh...Sí.

Pude ver cómo su cara se relajaba y me miraba con expresión de...¿compasión?

- Ah...Te comprendo perfectamente-suspiró-. Yo mismo tuve que hacer correr rumores y espantar a muchos aldeanos para que me dejaran tranquilo en mi castillo...

Iba a decir algo más, pero un rugido fuerte salió de mi estómago y lo calló. Parecía que un león acabara de entrar a la habitación.

- ...Perdón-me disculpé, avergonzado.

Pero el conde me miró con indulgencia y posó su mano en mi hombro.

- Supongo que ha sido un viaje muy largo y cansado desde Inglaterra. Vamos a la cocina.

Me condujo hacia allá sin admitir ni una sola réplica. Me sentó a la mesa y me sirvió jamón, queso y pan. Me dijo que si con eso me quedaba con hambre, buscaría alguna otra cosa, pero yo le di las gracias y le dije que eso era más que suficiente.

- ¿No me acompaña, señor Drácula?-le pregunté.

- No, gracias. Esas cosas me producen gases-explícó-. Pero, con tu permiso, voy a beber algo. Estoy sediento.

Se dirigió a una enorme despensa que había al fondo de la cocina. La abrió y pude ver una buena cantidad de botellas y odres. Sacó una botella amarillenta, buscó una copa y volvió a sentarse conmigo. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, vertió el contenido de la botella en la copa. Di un respingo al ver que era sangre. El conde Drácula se dio cuenta, porque me miró y soltó una risita.

- Tranquilo, amigo. Esto no es sangre humana.

La respuesta no me alivió, la verdad. Pero una vez repuesto de la impresión, carraspeé y me atreví a preguntarle:

- Señor conde...¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Por supuesto, habla.

- Espero que no se ofenda, pero...¿No será usted...un...vampiro?

Cuando era pequeño, los niños de mi barrio nos juntábamos en la plaza y contábamos historias de muertos vivientes que chupaban la sangre a los vivos para asustar a los niños pequeños. El caso es que el conde se correspondía tanto con el perfil del vampiro que no tuve más remedio que preguntárselo.

Drácula me miró con una cara que no sabría describir pero que parecía contrariada. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos se echó a reír.

- Sí, mi raza es muy famosa por aquí-rió-. Cuentos, libros, canciones...Tiene mucha gracia. Pero nunca había oído hablar de ningún hombre invisible.

- ...Sí, ya...

- Será porque nadie ha visto uno jamás-y se echó a reír con su propia ocurrencia.

Para seguirle la corriente, yo también me reí, aunque no tenía demasiadas ganas.

- Amigo, considérate en tu casa. Mientras estés conmigo, nadie te molestará por ser como eres.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, señor conde, pero no creo que sea...

- Sí, sí que lo es. No hay más que hablar. Podrás quedarte todo el tiempo que deseés. Yo suelo pasar muchos ratos fuera de casa, así que tendrás intimidad.

- No sé qué decir salvo...¡Mil gracias!

Nos estrechamos las manos. Su mano era tan fría...

- Se lo pagaré.

Drácula me miró con una sonrisita.

- Sí...Y creo que sé cómo.

"Me va a chupar la sangre. Va a matarme", me dije, temblando un poco.

No obstante, sacaba conclusiones precipitadas de nuevo.

- Mañana recibo a unos amigos y nos encantaría oír hablar de tu país. Inglaterra es una tierra muy interesante, pero no podemos viajar muy a menudo.

- ¿Ellos también son...?

- Ya lo verás. Ahora deberías pensar en descansar un rato. El viaje ha sido largo y cansado, ¿verdad?

- Sí, sí que lo ha sido.

- Entonces, no hay más que hablar. Te acompaño.

Salimos de la cocina y subimos las enormes escaleras. Había muchísimas habitaciones en la planta superior, todas desocupadas desde hacía siglos, aunque el conde aprovechaba algunas para hacer gimnasia o pintar.

- Puedes escoger la que quieras, todas están a tu disposición-me dijo Drácula.

Ya que podía elegir, escogí la única que no tenía vistas al cementerio. Todas las demás daban a él y no pensé que fuera bueno para mi descanso.

- Buena elección. Esta es la alcoba más cálida del castillo. Y tiene la segunda cama más cómoda, aparte de la mía. A mi abuela le encantaba tanto que murió en ella dando a luz a su quinto hijo.

Era más información de la que quería, pero me caía de sueño y no tenía ánimo de buscar ninguna otra.

- ¿Todo está en orden?-preguntó Drácula, frotando sus manos mientras me veía dejar la maleta pegada a la pared.

- Sí-contesté.

- ¿Quieres que te despierte a alguna hora concreta?

- No, gracias.

- Entonces, te dejo dormir. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Estaba a punto de irse, ya con el picaporte en la mano, cuando se volvió a girar hacia mí.

- ¡Casi se me olvida! La segunda condición.

- ¿Sí?

- Que dejes de llamarme de usted. A partir de ahora soy Drácula a secas. Pero también puedes llamarme "Drac" si quieres.

- De acuerdo, así lo haré...Drac.

- Bien. Dulces sueños.

Por fin, salió de la habitación. Me desnudé y caí en la cama como un tronco, soltando un suspiro.

Ahora estaba seguro, pero no sabía si podía confiar en Drácula. No sólo por el hecho de que fuera un vampiro, sino porque mostraba demasiado interés en protegerme. ¿Quién podía decirme que no me había mentido y sólo quería chuparme la sangre?

Luego me acordé de la mirada de piedad que me dirigió cuando le conté que había huido de mi tierra. Tal vez fuera un verdadero acto de caridad. Tal vez pensara que los monstruos deben ayudarse los unos a los otros.

"Yo no soy un monstruo", pensé. Tenía que haber otra razón. Curiosidad, por ejemplo.

...¿Seguro que no era un monstruo?

Aunque no quise hacerlo, recordé. Recordé cuando abandoné la facultad para experimentar por mi cuenta lo de la invisibilidad, muerto de ganas por llevarme el mérito yo solo. Los experimentos que hice con objetos ajenos y animales. Las drogas que tuve que consumir para que la fórmula funcionara. A padre...Cuando recibí la carta en la que madre me decía que se había suicidado...sabiendo que fue culpa mía...

Todas aquellas cosas revolotearon por mi cabeza un buen rato, exasperándome, entristeciéndome, hasta el punto de que no fui capaz de dormirme hasta que salió el sol.


	4. IV

Desperté cuando el sol se estaba poniendo. Nunca en mi vida había dormido tanto, pero tenía ganas de dormir aún más, de modo que me envolví en las sábanas como si fuera un gusano convirtiéndose en capullo y cerré de nuevo los ojos.

Los abrí cuando un aullido retumbó por todo el castillo.

Salté de la cama al instante, como si hubieran accionado un resorte en mi trasero. Lo primero que pensé fue que se había colado un lobo en el castillo. Con las puertas abiertas, como me las encontré la noche anterior, y estando en una zona boscosa, parecía probable. Luego pensé que era Drácula porque, según las leyendas que había oído, los vampiros pueden cambiar de forma. Fuera lo que fuera, me estaba asustando.

Me asomé un poco al pasillo. Sólo pude ver oscuridad (por supuesto, el conde se había cerciorado de tapar las ventanas durante el día).

Agarré una antorcha que había sujeta a la pared y salí de la habitación hacia el vestíbulo, donde creí que había venido el aullido.

"Muy bien, listo. Supongamos que no es el conde. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te lo encuentres?", me pregunté a mí mismo. "No lo sé, pero no me puedo volver a dormir como si no hubiera oído nada", me respondí. No era un arrebato de valor. Para nada; tenía la carne de gallina. Recordaba aquel día cuando tenía cinco años y el pastor alemán de los vecinos me tiró al suelo y me ladró enseñando sus colmillos a pocos centímetros de mi cara. Estuve llorando durante horas.

Caminando sin hacer ruido, llegué a las escaleras. Agucé el oído para comprobar si había algo o alguien abajo. Oí unos pasos muy pesados, como si un hombre muy corpulento llevara botas de metal. Pero, por suerte, ningún sonido de patas. Dudé un momento de si debía bajar o no. Podría ser otro intruso como yo que se asustaría de mí. Luego recordé que Drácula me dijo que vendrían a visitarlo unos amigos suyos. De ser así, tendría que presentarme, ¿no?

Bajé despacio, con la antorcha en una mano mientras que con la otra adecentaba mi ropa. Me dirigí lentamente hacia el salón de estar, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta y a través de la cual se podía ver la luz cálida del fuego de la chimenea. Sí, el conde tenía visita. Podía oír su voz y las risas de otros dos individuos. Llegué a la puerta, me peiné el pelo con la mano (inútil, la verdad, porque era invisible del todo) y posé la mano en el picaporte para entrar.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la puerta se abrió de sopetón y quedé frente a un individuo cuyos miembros, azulados, estaban cosidos como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, de ojos verdes y pelo negro que se agachó para mirarme soltando un gruñido. No pude evitar dar un salto.

- ¿QUÉ-ES-ESTO?

Drácula se asomó a la puerta, me miró y sonrió.

- Tranquilo, Frank, éste es el huésped del que os estaba hablando-le tranquilizó, dándole unas palmaditas en su brazo grueso como un tronco-. Pasa, muchacho. No te cortes.

La mole me abrió paso, aunque no dejó de mirarme ni un solo momento con el ceño fruncido. Entré a la habitación, la verdad es que bastante intimidado. Otro individuo, con unos brillantes ojos verdes que parecían luciérnagas, se asomó desde la butaca y se levantó para recibirme. Cuando lo hizo, vi que era una momia, ¡una momia de verdad! Era obesa y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas amarillentas por la arena y el paso del tiempo. Sólo estaba al descubierto una pequeña franja a la altura de sus ojos. La momia avanzó hacia mí, me miró de arriba abajo y soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Es verdad, es invisible! ¡Jajaja! ¡Puedo verte desde aquí muy bien!

Alargó su mano para tocar mi cara. Cuando lo hizo, rió otra vez ruidosamente.

- ¡Es genial, tronco!

Solté una pequeña risita tímida. Entonces, oí que alguien me estaba olfateando por la espalda. Me di la vuelta y vi al responsable de los aullidos que había oído antes. Un hombre lobo. También había oído historias de esos monstruos cuando era pequeño. Aunque había diferentes versiones de cómo eran, éste era idéntico a un lobo normal, solo que caminaba sobre dos patas y vestía un traje cuidado. Me miró con desconfianza y yo no sabía qué decir o qué hacer.

- Huele a humano-comentó el licántropo.

- Ya se le pasará-contestó Drácula, posando su mano en mi hombro-. Muchachos, os presento a...-me miró, esperando la respuesta. Parecía que se había olvidado de mi nombre.

- Griffin. Me llamo Griffin. Un placer conocerles-me presenté.

- El placer es mío, Griffin. Yo soy Murray-la momia me agitó la mano con mucho entusiasmo.

- Yo soy Frankenstein, pero me puedes llamar Frank si quieres-se presentó después el gigante azul, hincando una pierna en el suelo para poder darme un abrazo amistoso...Demasiado amistoso, porque oí crujir una de mis vértebras-. Drac nos ha estado hablando sobre ti. ¡No sabes cómo lo siento, tuvo que ser horrible lo que te hicieron esos humanos!

- Bueno, tampoco fue para tanto...Pero gracias-murmuré.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido, joven invisible?-me preguntó Drácula.

- Griffin. Bien, gracias-respondí.

- Lo siento si te he despertado antes. Es que es luna llena y me pongo muy tonto. Soy Wayne, por cierto-dijo el hombre lobo, tendiéndome la mano.

- Un placer.

Drácula sacó una silla más para mí y los cinco nos sentamos frente al fuego. Había bebidas variadas, pero yo elegí agua. Recién levantado no tenía estómago para beber alcohol.

- ¿Quieres unos aperitivos, Griffin?-me preguntó Frank.

- Oh, sí, por favor. Me muero de hambre-asentí.

- Pilla.

Me acercó una bandeja que tenía varios boles de...insectos aún vivos.

- Uhm...Pensándolo bien...Me esperaré un poco-rectifiqué.

- Como quieras-se encogió Frank de hombros. Cogió con los dedos a modo de pinza un escarabajo enorme y se lo llevó a la boca. Tuve que reprimir una arcada al verle masticar con gusto mientras se oían los crujidos en su boca.

- Veo que aún te estás acostumbrando a este rollo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en el club?-preguntó Murray, sirviéndose un puñado de lombrices.

- Pues...Un mes, más o menos-contesté.

- Al principio es duro-dijo Wayne-, pero te acostumbrarás. Todos lo hemos hecho.

- Sí...Aunque sería mucho más fácil si esos dichosos humanos dejaran de molestar-masculló Murray.

- ¿Os han acosado mucho?-pregunté.

- No sabes cuántas veces han intentado saquear mi pirámide-suspiró Murray, negando con la cabeza mientras miraba al techo.

- Y la de veces que me habrán perseguido con tridentes y antorchas. ¡Por unos cuantos rebaños de nada!-se quejó Wayne.

- Sí, son terribles. Martha me ha contado que una vez quisieron quemarla viva-asintió Drácula, quien se había servido una copa de sangre-. Pero será mejor que dejemos de hablar del tema. Me temo que Frank vuelve a recordar.

Miré a Frankenstein. Ciertamente, estaba pálido y miraba al infinito.

- N-No, estoy bien.

Como no lo parecía, di el primer paso para cambiar de tema.

- Perdona si me meto donde no me llaman, pero...¿Quién es Martha?

- Su prometida-sonrió Frank. Se le pasó el terror al instante y me miró con una sonrisa pícara.

- Es un auténtico bombón-rió Murray. Drac le miró con cara de circunstancias y él le quitó hierro al asunto soltando una carcajada-. Y una bellísima persona. Eres muy afortunado de tenerla.

- Sí, eso es verdad-sonrió Drac tiernamente-. Tuve suerte de que mi "ching" fuera con ella.

- Emmm...¿Qué es eso de "ching"?-pregunté.

- ¿Tú nunca has sentido como un cosquilleo al conocer a alguien, cuando sabes que esa es la persona con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida? Eso es el "ching"-contestó Frank.

- Yo no creía en el "ching" hasta que conocí a mi Wanda. Creí que eran ñoñerías del conde enamorado-rió Wayne, llevándose a la boca una cucaracha.

- Oh, entiendo-dije.

- Seguro que lo has sentido alguna vez, ¿a que sí?-inquirió Murray.

Hice memoria.

- Creo que sí. Había una chica que trabajaba en una taberna cerca de donde estudiaba que me gustaba mucho. Pero era demasiado tímido para decirle nada y un día la vi paseando con su novio-recordé.

- Vaya. Bueno, si no ha llegado aún, ya llegará-sonrió Drac.

Ay, Rose...¿Qué habría sido de ella?

- Y dime, ¿qué estudiabas?-preguntó Murray.

- Al principio, Medicina. Pero a los veintidós años me cambié a Física. Me fascinaban esas cosas.

- ¿Y dónde fuiste? ¿A Londres? He oído que es muy bonito-preguntó Wayne.

- Sí. La verdad es que no estaba nada mal, aunque...

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve hablando. No porque me gustara contar todos los detalles de mi vida, sino porque a cada cosa que decía surgían nuevas preguntas de mis compañeros. Querían saberlo todo sobre mi país y nuestras costumbres. Murray solía interrumpirme para contrastarlas con las de Egipto. No me molestaba, de hecho, decía cosas curiosas y muy interesantes. Me reí muchísimo con los chistes y los comentarios de los cuatro.

Creo que aquel fue el instante en que nos hicimos amigos. Si no, al menos fue un buen primer paso. Ni siquiera cuando era normal me sentía tan a gusto con otros.


	5. V

_Transilvania, 1889_

Murray no exageraba para nada: Martha era realmente un ángel. La conocí dos días después de mi llegada al castillo de los Drácula. Desde el principio fue muy amable conmigo y se interesó por mí, de modo que no pude sino hacer lo mismo por mi parte.

Aún la recuerdo: pálida, pelo largo y negro, labios finos del mismo color, muy delgada...Lejos de parecer macabra, era muy guapa y su cara irradiaba cariño y simpatía.

Ella y Drac anunciaron su boda en febrero. Hasta entonces había cuidado de no molestarles, pero cuando decidieron dar el gran paso supe que ya era hora de que me fuera.

- Oh, vamos, amigo, no tienes por qué irte-trató de disuadirme Drac.

- Sí, sí que tengo-dije yo-. No quiero molestaros.

- No eres ninguna molestia.

- Aún así, necesitaréis intimidad. Además, ya han pasado cuatro meses, es hora de que me marche.

- ¿Y adónde irás?-preguntó Martha.

No tenía la menor idea, pero si se lo decía, insistirían en mantenerme allí. Así que le dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

- Iré a...¡A América!

- ¿América?-repitieron los dos.

- Sí. He oído que el tema de la caza de brujas se ha relajado bastante, así que...Creo que puede ser un buen lugar donde empezar de cero.

- ¿Estás seguro, Griffin? ¿No crees que es demasiado peligroso?-preguntó Martha.

- Por supuesto que lo es. Mira, tú no eres ninguna molestia. Te quedarás con nosotros-insistió Drac.

- Gracias, pero no-repetí.

Drac suspiró y acercó su cara a la mía. Entonces, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y...Algo ocurrió en mi cabeza. Me olvidé de todo. Sólo podía mirarle.

- _Vas a quedarte aquí_-dijo. Y esas palabras se quedaron grabadas a fuego en mi cabeza como si hubieran sido órdenes directas de mi cerebro-. _No insistirás más en irte. Es demasiado peligroso. Viviremos los tres juntos hasta que..._

_- _¡Drac, déjalo en paz!

Aquella mirada se desvaneció y yo sentí que volvía a ser dueño de mí mismo, aunque tuve que dejar pasar un par de minutos hasta volver a sentirme yo de nuevo.

- Si quiere irse, no puedes forzarle a que se quede-le regañó Martha a Drac.

- Tienes razón, cariño. Lo siento-se disculpó él.

- No importa. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, y te lo agradezco mucho. Pero ya es hora de que vuelva a tomar las riendas de mi vida-dije.

- Supongo que sí...Pero...¿No te podrías quedar hasta la boda?-me suplicó Drac-. Sólo serán un par de semanas...Lo justo para que pienses bien lo que vas a hacer y prepararlo todo...

- Cuidado, que puede liarte hasta que te quedes eternamente-rió Martha.

- Bueno, de acuerdo-acepté-. Pero cuando volváis de vuestra luna de miel, yo ya estaré lejos.

Drac aceptó un poco a regañadientes, pero en cuanto miró a su prometida y ella le sonrió, su cara mostraba que se había olvidado de todo. Yo también sonreí al verlos tan enamorados.

El tiempo pasó bastante rápido debido a los preparativos de la boda...Por suerte para mí, porque así Drac estaría ocupado y dejaría de insistir. Traté de ayudar en todo lo que pude, pero el conde resultó ser el perfeccionista más testarudo que he visto en toda mi vida y no dejó que ni yo, ni los chicos ni su mismísima prometida interviniéramos. Él solito eligió el castillo como el lugar de la celebración, compró las flores, mandó las invitaciones, distribuyó a los invitados en las mesas y contrató a un cura, el cual después me enteré que había muerto hacía veinte años. Como no quería ni oír hablar de ayuda, terminé por hacerle caso y me dediqué a pensar en lo que haría yo solo. Aunque lo había dicho para tranquilizarlos, la idea de irme a América no me parecía descabellada. Europa estaba aún demasiado ligada a la superstición. Sí, Estados Unidos había sido fundado por los mayores fanáticos de mi país, pero aquellos tiempos ya parecían haber pasado. Ahora afloraban los inventores y los novelistas de ciencia ficción. Drac tenía en su biblioteca varios libros de geografía y humanidades que me sirvieron para hacerme una idea de lo que se cocía por allí. Lo que leí no me decepcionó.

"Decidido. Nos vamos a Estados Unidos", pensé finalmente. Busqué un lugar donde instalarme y me decidí por la ciudad de Nueva York. Era enorme y muy poblada, así que, si me camuflaba bien, pasaría desapercibido. Preparé lo necesario para que así fuera: maquillaje, vendas, pelucas, ropa...Todo lo que pude obtener y que Martha me dio.

- Puedes ponerte esto para no tener que estar tapado del todo-me dijo, dándome lo que parecía una nariz falsa.

- Vaya, está muy bien hecha. ¿Es de tela o esa cosa nueva que han sacado llamada "plástico"?-pregunté, admirando su detallismo.

- Emm, no lo sé. Me lo encontré en los calabozos-contestó Martha, desviando la mirada. No me lo dijo para no herir mi sensibilidad, pero luego supe por Wayne que eso era parte de los restos humanos de los prisioneros que eran mutilados salvajemente hacía siglos en aquel castillo por la familia de Drac, justo cuando llevaba tiempo poniéndomela.

En fin, el caso es que cuando llegó el día de la boda, yo ya estaba con la maleta hecha y el viaje preparado. Un grupo de monstruos amigos de Drac también iban a probar suerte al Nuevo Mundo y me ofreció ir con ellos. Iríamos en un barco que llegaría a Nueva York a altas horas de la noche, para evitar que nos viera alguien, al día siguiente de la ceremonia. Como era muy posible que no pudiera hablar con él ese día, Drac aprovechó sus últimos días de soltero para darme toda clase de recomendaciones, algo de dinero para empezar y un cálido abrazo.

- No insistiré más, pero...si te ocurre cualquier cosa, escríbeme, ¿de acuerdo? Yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda-me dijo.

- No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, Drac-le sonreí, abrazándole.

Sin saber cómo, había pasado de ser un monstruo intimidante a mi mejor amigo y mi protector.

Al final yo tuve razón: no pude estar cerca de él en la boda nada más que para darle la enhorabuena. Fue una ceremonia muy bonita a pesar de la peste a putrefacción que despedían la mayoría de los invitados. Martha estaba preciosa y Drac había abrillantado hasta el último botón de su traje. Me senté en su parte junto con Murray, Frank y Wayne, quienes me presentaron a sus mujeres. La mujer de Frank se llamaba Eunice y había sido creada por el mismo doctor que él, por lo que se podría decir que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Se habían casado tres meses antes de que yo llegara a Transilvania. Noté que ella se comportaba de una forma un tanto seca conmigo porque aún seguía comportándome como un humano y olía como tal, pero no montó ningún numerito ni nada parecido. Se comportó correctamente e hizo verdadera intención de conocerme. Por otro lado, Wanda, la novia de Wayne, una mujer lobo como él, fue muy simpática conmigo desde el principio. Realmente era todo un cielo, no me extrañaba para nada que Wayne la quisiera tanto. No voy a explayarme mucho con los detalles porque, humana o vampira, todas las bodas son iguales. Lo único diferente para mí fue la alegría que irradiaban los recién casados. Era increíblemente contagiosa.

El convite se celebró un par de horas después en el mismo castillo. Decenas de camareros, que al igual que el cura eran muertos vivientes, nos sirvieron "delicatessen" similares a las que Drac y sus amigos comían en sus reuniones. Morro de alce bubónico, sopa de ojos de cocodrilo, sesos de gato...Nada a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado a comer.

- Venga, Griffin, pruébalo. Verás como te gusta-Murray me ofreció un plato de gusanos gordos como mis dedos y una masa azulada que se movía.

- Eh...Creo que no, gracias-lo rechacé.

- Vamos, tío, sólo un mordisquito-insistió Murray.

- Anda-se unió Frank.

- ...Bueno, vale...-suspiré.

Cogí con reparos un gusano especialmente grande y lo mantuve unos segundos en la palma de mi mano, dudando de si realmente quería comerme aquellas inmundicias. Pero...lo hice. Me lo metí a la boca y mastiqué un poco ante la atenta mirada de mis compañeros. Al principio pensé que vomitaría hasta la primera leche. Pero cuando me lo tragué no estuvo tan mal. De hecho...

- ...Sabe a pollo-musité.

Los chicos sonrieron satisfechos y me dieron a probar otros platos igual de aberrantes a la vista, pero que no sabían tan mal. Los probé todos y me gustaron.

No fue la única cosa en la que me liaron: todos sabían tocar instrumentos y decidieron tocar para Drac y Martha, y me pidieron que les acompañara. Hace tiempo aprendí algo de percusión, de modo que me animé. El resultado no estuvo mal, nos aplaudieron y Drac nos agradeció el gesto.

La fiesta terminó tarde, prácticamente a mediodía. Los invitados se marcharon poco a poco hasta que sólo quedaron los camareros, que se encargaron de recoger las mesas...y los miembros que se les caían. Drac y Martha se fueron a su habitación a descansar hasta que se hiciera de noche para así irse de luna de miel sin miedo a acabar quemados por el sol. Yo traté de dormir un poco, pero aún no estaba acostumbrado a dormir de día y estaba muy excitado, así que sólo conseguí echar una cabezadita de un par de horas. De modo que decidí no esperar más e irme.

De nuevo me cubrí de vendas, me puse las gafas de sol y ropa que mostrara la menor carne posible. Me miré al espejo de la habitación. Sí, eso bastaría para no llamar la atención hasta encontrarme con mis compañeros de viaje. Como no quería despertar a Drac y Martha, escribí una nota de agradecimiento por todo lo que habían hecho por mí y la dejé sobre mi cama.

Salí del castillo haciendo el menor ruido posible y, con la maleta en la mano, me fui. Tenía previsto encontrarme con los demás viajeros en una callejuela de Brasov a medianoche, así que no podía perder el tiempo. Anduve sin parar ni para comer.

Sólo lo hice una vez. Caminando por un camino angosto, fui a saltar un enorme charco que habían formado las constantes lluvias cuando me detuve y me quedé mirando mi reflejo. Un hombre envuelto en vendas. Me desenvolví la cabeza y no vi un rostro. En eso me había convertido: en nada. Un hombre invisible, algo que ni siquiera podía ser catalogado de ser humano. Porque si de verdad lo era, ¿por qué me habían querido matar en Iping? ¿Qué le había hecho a toda esa gente, aparte de existir? En cambio, todos los monstruos con los que me había cruzado en Transilvania me habían tratado como nunca en mi vida. Ni mi carácter retraído ni el hecho de que aún oliera a humano les había causado rechazo. A mí, por mi parte, tampoco me molestaba que fueran criaturas siniestras. Revolví mi maleta y saqué los frascos con la poción de invisibilidad. Sostuve la cajita en mi mano y la observé respirando hondo durante unos minutos. Finalmente, me acerqué a un terraplén que había a un lado del camino y la tiré con todas mis fuerzas. Los frascos, la llave para encontrar mi cura, el descubrimiento científico que revolucionaría la historia de la guerra, se rompieron en mil pedazos y derramaron su líquido en la tierra. Una vez hice eso, respiré aliviado, como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, y proseguí mi camino.

Jack Griffin ya no existía. Ahora era el hombre invisible. Un monstruo.


	6. VI

_Nueva York, 1893_

Os sorprendería saber lo que se escondía bajo Nueva York. Era una ciudad bajo una ciudad, con todo lo necesario para vivir: viviendas de piedra, barro y ladrillo, parques, mercados...No había muchas zonas al aire libre por miedo a que los humanos los descubrieran, pero, por supuesto, uno necesita que le dé el aire de vez en cuando, así que las había. Las cartas que llegaban del exterior a través de mensajeros y aves se depositaban en un almacén bajo la Estatua de la Libertad, algo parecido a una oficina de correos. Aunque en el aspecto parecía una ciudad humana, las cosas funcionaban de otra manera allí: el trueque era la moneda de cambio; sin embargo, los monstruos sin recursos no estaban desamparados porque, a fuerza de ser perseguidos constantemente, se habían convertido en los seres más altruistas que han pisado jamás la faz de la Tierra y no dudaban en ayudar a los que tenían problemas. Tener dólares humanos era todo un lujo, permitía adquirir cosas que ellos tenían pero que los monstruos no podían conseguir o fabricar por sí mismos, como telas, aparatos, cables o pelucas para disfrazarse. El problema era que muchos de ellos no podían salir a la superficie, de modo que uno de los muchos empleos que había allí era el de recadero, reservado a aquellos que se podían hacer pasar mejor por humanos.

Aquel era el trabajo perfecto para mí, ya que cubriéndome de maquillaje, prótesis o vendas podía pasar fácilmente por uno. Los humanos creían que había sufrido un accidente o que tenía frío, pero no sospechaban nada y me vendían lo que los monstruos me habían pedido sin problemas. Ellos estaban encantados de tener un monstruo tan humano. Si se piensa detenidamente, podría decirse que, de hecho, lo era, pero yo ya no lo sentía así; me sentía muy incómodo con la gente de mi misma especie y sólo deseaba terminar mi trabajo para apartarme de ellos. Me pagaban dándome alojamiento y comida. Yo estaba encantado porque no me hacía falta nada más.

Tenía tanto que agradecerle a aquellas criaturas que dediqué mis ratos libres a darles asistencia médica, dando uso a lo que había aprendido en mis tres años en la facultad de Medicina. Realmente lo necesitaban: los monstruos estaban obligados a vivir en condiciones deplorables y sufrían los ataques de los humanos. Llegué a ver de todo: disparos, mordeduras de perro, quemaduras graves, enfermedades desconocidas para los humanos, monstruos devorados por sus congéneres en cuanto habían dejado de respirar (o no)...No era muy agradable, pero me ayudó a hacer amigos.

Unos de ellos me invitaron a pasar el año nuevo con ellos, al ver que estaba solo. Se llamaban Lily y Marcus, y eran hermanos esqueletos de la época colonial. Como no tenía más planes que leer, acepté, pero antes me pasé por la oficina de correos para ver si tenía noticias de mis amigos de Transilvania. Sí, tenía cartas de todos ellos. Antes de vestirme para la cena, les eché un vistazo.

Murray me felicitaba la Navidad, a pesar de que creía en otros dioses.

Frank y Eunice me mandaban recuerdos desde su molino en Suiza.

Wanda me había hecho galletas, pero Wayne y el cuervo mensajero se habían comido la mirad.

Y, finalmente, un grabado de Dracy Martha posando abrazados el uno al otro que había hecho ella misma. Leí la dedicatoria. Cuando lo hice, sonreí.

Martha estaba embarazada.


	7. VII

_Transilvania, 1894_

Drac dio su vigésimo-séptima vuelta al salón. Su cara de ansiedad era digna de aparecer en un diccionario. Wayne, Murray, Frank y yo, por el contrario, estábamos de pie junto al fuego, tranquilos, siguiéndole con la mirada. Yo aún me estaba acostumbrando a las gafas que me había tenido que poner por culpa del astigmatismo que había desarrollado hacía cinco meses, y él no me ayudaba haciéndome mover la cabeza hasta que las gafas se caían al suelo.

- Drac, por el amor del cielo, cálmate-le pidió Wayne.

Drac contestó con un "tsché" molesto.

- Ya verás como todo sale bien.

- ¿Y si todo sale mal?-replicó Drac en un susurro.

- No va a ayudar que desgastes la alfombra de esa manera-apuntó Murray.

A pesar de todo, Drac siguió paseándose.

Oímos un grito de dolor proveniente del piso de arriba. Drac se transformó en murciélago y voló hacia allá antes de que pudiéramos pararlo. A los pocos segundos oímos a Eunice echándole a gritos y Drac volvió al instante con nosotros, más nervioso aún.

- Tranquilo, Drac-le dijo Frank, dándole unas palmadas suaves en la espalda.

- Martha...-susurró él, mirando al techo.

Yo también estaba nervioso, la verdad. Había tantas cosas que podían salir mal en un parto...Pero, a pesar de mis conocimientos médicos, Eunice y Wanda insistieron en que eso era cosa de mujeres, me mandaron con los chicos a calmar a Drac y me dijeron que me llamarían si la cosa se complicaba. De momento, no me habían llamado, lo cual era buena señal. Para Drac, en cambio, todo era mala señal.

Wayne abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero Drac le hizo callar con un gesto y escuchó con atención.

Los cinco oímos un llanto en el piso superior.

Drac sonrió y corrió escaleras arriba. Nosotros le seguimos.

Mientras él estaba dentro, Eunice y Wanda salieron de la habitación, ésta última limpándose las manos de sangre con una toalla.

- Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido?-preguntó Wayne.

- Perfectamente-sonrió su novia.

- Es una niña-añadió Eunice sin poder ocultar su emoción.

Murray y Wayne se miraron con una sonrisa. Frank soltó una risita alegre.

La puerta de la alcoba se abrió y Drac salió a nuestro encuentro. Llevaba al bebé, ya calmado, en sus brazos. Nos lo mostró en silencio, con una sonrisa. Frank acarició su mejilla con uno de sus enormes dedos, haciéndola revolverse. Murray rió.

- Es muy guapa-dijo.

- Enhorabuena, Drac-le felicitó Wayne.

- Sí, enhorabuena-asentí.

- Gracias-sonrió Drac.

No dejaba de mirar a su pequeña. No me extrañaba: era chiquitita, pálida, con la cara redonda y el poco pelo que tenía negro.

- ¿Cómo se va a llamar?-pregunté.

- Martha quiere llamarla Mavis-contestó Drac.

Se inclinó hacia el bebé y le besó en la frente, haciendo que abriera los ojos. Unos ojos de un azul intenso, como los de su padre.

- Mavis...-musité.

Alargué la mano y acaricié el pelo de la niña.

- Me gusta-dije.

Los demás asintieron conmigo.


	8. VIII

En cuanto volví a Nueva York, me cité con Heliodora para ayudarla con su maquillaje y acompañarla hasta la callepara recoger algunos ejemplares de prensa humana. Ella también era recadera y la habían mandado hacerse con algunas muestras de periódicos para hacer un seguimiento de los humanos y después usarlos en las clases a los niños. Estaba bastante nerviosa porque a su abuela la quemaron en Salem, así que me pidió que fuera con ella para sentirse un poco más segura. Le unté el cuerpo de maquillaje de color carne para disimular su piel verde, pero aparte de eso no vi otra cosa que pudiera hacer para pasar desapercibida, aparte de no usar magia, claro. Me puse mis habituales vendas y los dos fuimos a buscar a algún repartidor de periódicos. Nos atendió un niño de ocho años con absoluta normalidad, aunque, por supuesto, no pudimos evitar que la gente nos mirara. Éramos un hombre trajeado con la cara cubierta de vendas y una señora con una nariz alargada y manos como garras.

- Muchísimas gracias, hombre invisible. No sé qué habría hecho yo sola-me agradeció Heliodora, pegada a mí...no sé si estaba coqueteando conmigo o si sentía auténtico pánico.

- Es todo un placer-contesté yo.

Era invierno, así que, como suele pasar, uno se ve envuelto en la oscuridad de la noche antes de lo que se imagina. Como aún no había pasado el farolero, teníamos que emprender el camino de vuelta al refugio casi a tientas. Una vez Heliodora se estrelló contra una farola y yo casi metí el pie en las porquerías que había vertido un vecino de un bloque de pisos que había por allí. Por lo demás, no estábamos inquietos: los monstruos no tememos a la oscuridad ni lo que se esconde tras ella, sino todo lo contrario, amamos la oscuridad y en ella están nuestros amigos. Pero Teodora temía que nos encontráramos a algún humano y no dejaba de mirar ansiosa hacia todos lados.

- Tranquilízate, Heliodora-traté de calmarla-. No pasará nada, ya lo verás.

- ¿Y si nos sale un ladrón o...o peor, un sacerdote?-tartamudeó.

- Tú tienes la magia para defenderte-contesté tras pensarlo un poco.

La verdad es que yo no podía servir de mucho si alguien nos atacaba: no tenía ni fuerza ni poderes extraordinarios.

Un chillido hizo saltar a Heliodora y sacar instintivamente su varita mágica de su manga. Al principio yo creí también que era una humana gritando, pero no. Era un cuervo que se había posado sobre un farol frente a nosotros. Llevaba en su pico un sobre.

- ¿Jack Griffin?-preguntó el cuervo con una voz ronca.

- Sí, soy yo-asentí.

El cuervo dejó caer el sobre y salió volando. Lo atrapé al vuelo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Una carta de tu novia?-rió Heliodora.

- Jeje, qué va-sonreí.

Miré el sobre. Era de Wayne.

- Es de un amigo.

Me extrañó un poco que Wayne me mandara la carta por correo urgente en vez del ordinario. Tal vez fuera algo importante. "Ya está. Se va a casar con Wanda", pensé al principio. "Reunión con los muchachos", pensé después. Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo: leyéndola.

Rasgué el sobre y saqué la carta.

- ¿Puedes alumbrarme un poco, por favor?-le pedí a Heliodora.

- Por supuesto, cariño-aceptó ella.

Nos escondimos tras una esquina, donde nadie nos pudiera ver, y allí usó su varita para crear una bola de luz con la que pude leer la carta.

* * *

_Griffin._

_Ha ocurrido algo terrible. _

* * *

Mi sonrisa se borró de golpe al leer el encabezamiento.

* * *

_Una turba furiosa ha incendiado el castillo de los Drácula. _

_Drac consiguió salir con Mavis, pero..._

* * *

- ...¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Heliodora.

No me había dado cuenta de que mi pecho había empezado a subir y bajar pesadamente ni de que me temblaba la mano con la que sujetaba la carta.

Simplemente, todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor se desvaneció de un plumazo al leer que a Martha le habían clavado una estaca en el corazón.

Heliodora corrió a sujetarme al ver que me balanceaba peligrosamente.

- ¡Hombre invisible! ¡Chico! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ocurre?-insistió.

Me zafé de ella con suavidad, sin fuerzas para empujarla a pesar de que era lo que quería hacer.

Martha...La dulce Martha...Asesinada de aquella manera...

El hogar de su familia destruido...

Su hija huérfana de madre antes de que la hubiera podido siquiera conocer...

Drac seguramente desolado por ambas pérdidas...

¿Qué les había hecho? Martha no bebía sangre humana, no quería hacerle daño a nadie. ¿Por qué la habían matado? ¿Por qué a ella?

No podía entenderlo. No quería.

¡Era una buena persona y ellos la habían matado!

¿Fue porque era un monstruo? ¿Sólo por eso?

_No...ELLOS eran los monstuos..._

La rabia que tenía en mi interior buscó la primera forma de salir que encontró: caminé un par de pasos tambaleantes y entonces mi puño se dirigió al escaparate de una farmacia. El cristal se hizo añicos y mi puño igual. Heliodora no pudo evitar dar un salto. No me importó el estruendo que causó, ni la sangre que corría por mi mano...Nada. Después de eso, aún lleno de rabia, me deshice de las vendas a tirones hasta el punto de que casi me ahogué yo solo, las tiré al suelo y me dirigí yo solo a mi casa con paso rápido, dejando atrás a la pobre Heliodora.

No dejé de maldecir por el camino hasta que me detuve bajo una farola y dejé que las lágrimas salieran libremente.


	9. IX

_Transilvania, 1898_

Drac ya estaba esperándome cuando desembarqué.

- ¡Drac! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?-le saludé con una palmada en la espalda.

- Bien, bien, gracias-contestó él con una pequeña sonrisa-. ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?

- Ya sabes cómo es viajar con trolls...Pero bien. ¿Y Mavis? ¿No la has traído?

- No.

Sólo con aquellas pocas frases me di cuenta de que Drac había sufrido un cambio terrible desde la última vez que lo vi. Parecía evitar las conversaciones y hablar sobre sí mismo. En realidad, aunque me chocó, no me extrañaba: su mujer había sido asesinada hacía cuatro años y tenía que cuidar a su hija solo. Uno no puede olvidarse de eso fácilmente.

De modo que procuré desviar la conversación de su familia.

- Bueno, ¿qué es lo que querías...?

- Todo a su tiempo-me interrumpió-. Primero monta en el coche. Sólo quedabas tú.

Me condujo hasta un coche conducido por un tipo sin cabeza. No había cerrado la puerta cuando espoleó a los caballos y comenzamos a movernos.

- ¿Ya han venido los demás?-pregunté.

- Sí, vinieron esta tarde. Esperaba que tú también llegaras antes de las ocho.

- Sí, lo siento, tuvimos un pequeño problema en el puerto. Una señora se zampó al capitán.

- Fue un gremlin, ¿verdad?

- Pues claro. Ésos se comen hasta a su propia madre.

Reímos, pero Drac lo hizo sin ganas.

El viaje fue largo, a pesar de que el cochero iba todo lo deprisa que podía. Aunque Drac intentó amenizarlo pidiéndome que le contara todos los detalles de mi vida en Nueva York, ya le había contado todo por carta y apenas sabía qué contarle que no supiera. Por su parte, él no habló de sí mismo en ningún momento, y eso que no sabía qué era de su vida desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sus cartas se dedicaban casi exclusivamente a hablarme del crecimiento de Mavis. A mí no me molestaba, adoraba a Mavis. Me derretía cuando leía encerrado en mi habitación que le había salido su primer colmillo, que había aprendido a caminar o que ya volaba sola. La última vez me mandó un dibujo de ella junto a su papá, que la protegía de unos monigotes que supuse que eran humanos con rayos rojos en las manos que deduje que eran antorchas. Aquello decía bastante de lo que Drácula le contaba sobre los humanos. Quién sabe qué cosas le contaría a la niña.

Las horas pasaron mientras Drac y yo mirábamos el paisaje por las ventanillas, entre largos períodos de silencio. Finalmente, llegamos a un bosque. El cochero detuvo a los caballos, bajó de su asiento y nos abrió la puerta. Drac salió primero, con la elegancia que destila cada vez que está frente a un subordinado, y después yo. Cuando lo hice, nuestros amigos nos saludaron. Estaban todos allí: Wayne, Wanda, Frank, Eunice y Murray. Por las botellas y las cartas que había sobre el césped, debían de haber estado esperando un buen rato.

- ¡Mirad quién ha venido! ¡Pero si es el yankee!-exclamó Murray.

No tardó en correr a darme un abrazo.

- Hola-me saludó Wayne.

- Ya creíamos que no vendrías-rió Frank, dándome un abrazo y una palmada en el hombro.

- Hola, chicos. Siento el retraso, hubo problemas en el puerto-me disculpé.

- No pasa nada. Aún no se ha hecho de día-me excusó Drácula.

- Hola.

Una pequeña sombra se asomó de detrás de Frank. Era la pequeña Mavis. Dios, era preciosa. Había crecido muchísimo desde la última vez que la ví, cuando era un bebé, y ahora podía hablar y tenía una melena morena; pero conservaba aún aquella mirada que me había dejado embelesado.

- Hola, cariño-le saludé, dándole un abrazo.

- ¿Te gustó mi dibujo?-me preguntó con una vocecita dulce.

- Mucho-le respondí-. Lo tengo colgado sobre mi cama.

Aquello era verdad, no lo dije para complacerla.

- ¿Qué tal se ha portado mi pequeñina?-preguntó Drac, mirando a Mavis con ojitos dulces mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla.

- Maravillosamente. La hemos enseñado a jugar al cinquillo-dijo Murray, acariciándole la cabeza.

- Ha sido muy diver-rió Mavis.

- ¿Ningún humano?-preguntó Drac un poco más bajo. Noté que su cara se ensombreció un poco.

- Ni los he olido-aseguró Wayne.

- Bien-sonrió Drac, aliviado-. Acompañadme, por favor.

Subió a Mavis a sus espaldas y echó a caminar a través del bosque mientras nosotros le seguíamos.

- Ha estado muy bien. Ya nos tendríamos que ir acostumbrando a los niños...-sonrió Wanda-. ¿Sabes por qué, Griffin?

- ¿Por qué?

- Nos casamos en abril-anunció Wayne.

- ¿En serio? ¡Enhorabuena!-exclamé.

- Gracias-sonrió Wanda.

- Y yo voy a ser el padrino-añadió Frank.

- Tendrás que comprarte un traje nuevo-señaló Eunice.

- ¿Qué tiene el mío de malo?

- Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros-interrumpió Drac-, pero yo también tengo una sorpresa para todos vosotros.

Se detuvo de pronto y bajó a Mavis de sus hombros. Se dirigió a continuación a un arbusto, metió la mano en él y pareció accionar una palanca. Tal vez hizo eso, porque la tierra tembló y se abrió ante nuestros ojos, dejando a la vista un pasadizo oscuro.

- Pasad-nos indicó Drac.

Le dio la mano a Mavis y ambos se adentraron en la oscuridad. Los demás les seguimos.

Fue alrededor de un minuto de desorientación y voces hasta que volvimos a ver la luz de la luna. Sin darnos cuenta, habíamos llegado a un puente de piedra al cuyo otro lado se encontraba un enorme edificio.

Era un enorme castillo desde el cual se podían ver bosques y montañas. No había muchas ventanas, pero sí altos torreones. Estaba construido en piedra y tejas negras, de tal forma que habría pasado prácticamente inadvertido en medio de la oscuridad de la noche de no ser por las débiles luces que se veían desde las ventanas.

- Guao-musitó Murray.

- Es mi casa-me dijo Mavis, tirándome del pantalón.

- ¿Tu casa?-miré a Drácula.

- Sí, es mi hogar y el de Mavis-explicó él-. Pero también lo es para vosotros...Chicos, os he reunido aquí para invitaros a la inauguración del Hotel Transilvania.

Le miramos estupefactos.

- ¿El qué?-exclamó Eunice.

- El Hotel Transilvania-repitió Drácula-. Lo diseñé a partir de una idea que tuvimos...Martha y yo hace tiempo. Un lugar seguro donde todos los monstruos puedan descansar lejos de la amenaza de los humanos. No pueden entrar aquí. Tendrían que atravesar el bosque maldito, enfrentarse a los muertos vivientes y cruzar un lago infestado de pirañas. Aparte de que el personal está adiestrado para eliminar cualquier amenaza que pudiera irrumpir en el hotel. Tenemos sauna, sala de baile, bar, piscina con buffet, sala de bailes y biblioteca. Todo lo que podáis desear.

Se volvió hacia nosotros con una sonrisa.

- Y quería que los primeros en disfrutarlo fuérais vosotros.

Nos miramos los unos a los otros. No podíamos creer lo que veíamos.

- Dios santo, Drac...Esto...Esto es...-musitó Wanda, llevándose la mano al pecho.

- El sueño de cualquier monstruo...-completó Frank la frase.

- Drac...-Wayne miró a Drac un momento con una sonrisa y luego le abrazó-. Es increíble...Tú...Eres genial...Simplemente fantástico...

- Me alegra que os guste-Drac parecía incómodo, pero le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda a Wayne complacido.

- Te habrás dilapidado toda tu fortuna, ¿no?-comentó Murray.

- Ha costado lo suyo, sí, pero espero conseguir buenas reservas para las vacaciones de Pascua-admitió Drac.

- Yo correré la voz en la pirámide.

- Y yo.

- Y yo.

- Por supuesto, Drac.

- Claro que sí-me uní yo.

- Os lo agradezco mucho. Por favor, entrad. Ponéos cómodos-dijo Drac.

Entramos al hotel. Una horda de zombies recogió nuestras maletas y nos dieron folletos y bebidas por cuenta de la casa. Le di al que me atendió cinco dólares de propina, pero no sé si me lo agradeció o si se negó a aceptarlo porque seguía sin entender sus aullidos y sus expresiones.

Me senté en una butaca de la recepción, que era enorme y estaba decorada con un toque tan elegante que sentí vergüenza por haber traido mis pantalones viejos (los únicos que tenía limpios), y me bebí mi cóctel serenamente. Sí, señor, me gustaba lo que veía. Me encantaba. Drac era un genio de las finanzas y un gran monstruo. ¿Un lugar donde estaríamos a salvo y podríamos actuar con total libertad por un módico precio? Realmente tentador.

Mavis se me acercó con Murray de la mano.

- Ven a ver mi habitación-dijo.

- Bueno, vale-sonreí, aunque ella no lo viera.

Cogí mi bebida y la acompañé. Había arrastrado con ella a los demás y ellos se dejaban encantados.

- Es tan mona-suspiraba Wanda.

"Sí, sí que lo es", pensé yo.

Pero no podía dejar de preguntarme si no se sentiría sola en aquel hotel tan grande. No tendría la opción de conocer a muchos niños de su edad en esas circunstancias.


	10. X

_Nueva York, 1958_

Cumplí cien años el 7 de mayo de 1957.

Fue una sorpresa, la verdad. Uno no se espera levantarse un día y darse cuenta de que ya tiene un siglo de vida. Lo cierto es que, de no haber hecho cuentas, no me habría creído que era tan viejo. Me sentía bien, fantásticamente bien, como si la veintena fuera eterna.

Me toqué el pelo frente al espejo. Lo sentía bien nutrido y abundante; no me había quedado calvo. Me corté un pequeño mechón y cayeron en mis manos unos cuantos pelos pelirrojos. Bien. Palpé después mi piel recién duchada. Estaba lisa y sin arrugas. Para asegurarme, me cubró con un poco de talco y sí, así era.

"La poción", pensé. "Debe de haber alterado mi senescencia"

Bueno, mejor para mí. La ciencia del siglo XX era muy interesante y llevaba una vida feliz con mis amigos...ya que mi familia seguramente estaría muerta para esas alturas.

Me había transladado durante los primeros años de la Gran Guerra a Manhattan y mi nuevo trabajo consistía, aparte de los recados, en publicar reportajes para un periódico editado por y para monstruos sobre lo que se cocía en la superficie y en la ciudad subterránea. Se podría decir que todo iba de maravilla.

El día de mi cumpleaños recibí un montón de correor de mis amigos, todos muy generosos por ser una fecha muy especial. Wayne y Wanda me mandaron una edición de coleccionista de "El origen de las especies", mordisqueada por sus cachorros (por aquel entonces, iban por su segunda camada); Frank y Eunice, un microscopio; Murray, papiros, amuletos y otras curiosidades egipcias; y Drac, un traje invisible para poder pasar desapercibido sin tener que estar desnudo. Mavis había colado una carta en el paquete de su padre en la que me felicitaba y me suplicaba que le dejara irse a vivir con ella. "Papá es un pesado, no me deja hacer nada", decía. Me eché a reír cuando lo leí. Ay, los sesenta y cuatro años...

Les mandé sendas cartas de agradecimiento antes de ir a celebrarlo yo solo a la discoteca _Lucifer, _en Brooklyn. Tal vez cambiaba mi suerte y volvía a casa acompañado.


	11. XI

_Transilvania, 2012_

¡Qué miserable era la vida del monstruo en el siglo XIX comparada con la de ahora! Si hay algo realmente bueno que los humanos han hecho por nosotros, eso es Internet: nos ha permitido estar en contacto los unos con los otros (así me enteré de que Wayne y Wanda iban por la sexta camada), conocer sin riesgos la situación del mundo de los humanos y comprar sus cosas con el mínimo contacto. La de libros que habré pedido a través de .

Entre ello, uno llamado "El hombre invisible" de un tal H. G. Wells. No me lo podía creer cuando lo vi, ¡habían escrito un libro sobre mí pocos años después de que abandonara Inglaterra! No eran imaginaciones mías. Para nada. El protagonista se llama Griffin, se hace invisible usando métodos parecidos a los que usé yo y se aloja en el mismo pueblo en el que me intentaron matar. La única diferencia es que él es albino y un maldito psicópata, pero tiene hasta un compañero de universidad que se llama Kemp. ¿Le habría consultado el autor para escribir el libro? Dadas las tremendas coincidencias, no lo veo imposible. En todo caso, me duele que me pongan de asesino cuando yo no le he hecho daño a nadie...

En fin, como decía, estos nuevos tiempos también han ayudado a que los monstruos vivamos cómodos y seguros. Ya no tenemos por qué escondernos hasta que anochezca para tomar carruajes o barcos para viajar: existen líneas clandestinas de correo, autobuses y aviones que operan a cualquier hora del día muy bien camuflados, tanto que pueden pasar ante las narices de los humanos sin que se den cuenta.

Precisamente uno de esos últimos es el medio que he escogido para ir a Transilvania a pasar el fin de semana. El barco ya no es el medio más rápido y me termina provocando unos mareos que me dejan medio muerto; el avión me deja en Transilvania, muy cerca del hotel, en poco tiempo y a buen precio. Como son pequeños para no llamar la atención, no tengo muchos compañeros que me molesten.

Chico, tengo ganas de llegar. Mavis cumple 118 años y Drac ha preparado una fiesta alucinante para ella...Bueno, dentro de lo que entiende él por "alucinante", porque es de los que aún siguen anclados en los años en que el telégrago era una novedad. Pensé en regalarle un ordenador portátil, pero no estoy seguro de que su padre lo acepte. Tengo entendido que en todos estos años no ha salido ni una sola vez del hotel, así que no creo que quiera que su hija tenga acceso al mundo exterior, ni aunque sea a través de una pantalla. Así que me decidí por un set de costura, ya que eso le gusta mucho, y así me evito problemas.

En cuanto a mí...Bueno, me conviene relajarme durante unos días. El trabajo en la redacción es más duro de lo que parece.

Toca ver a los amigos, relajarse y pasarlo bien lejos del ajetreo de Manhattan.

Tengo ganas de probar la sauna.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
